


In the Palm of His Hand

by fetts_vette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Fett Fucks, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Fucking, Overstimulation, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetts_vette/pseuds/fetts_vette
Summary: Boba Fett has you in the palm of his hand - literally - after you sass him one too many times.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	In the Palm of His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fucking smut.

That was it. You and your smart mouth had finally pushed him past the brink. You’d poked and prodded just enough to ignite that wild spark in him.

Now Boba had you shoved up against the wall, the sandstone scraping your back as you pressed yourself against it in a last-ditch effort to get away from him. Your chest heaved from a mixture of fright and arousal - you could tell by his stance that he was fucking _pissed_. There was no escape, he had you trapped; the solid wall of his abdomen was directly in front of you, his arms on either side of your shoulders, blocking you in. You were _fucked_.

“Boba, I’m sorry, I was just -” You began, near hysterical, and he reached out and grabbed your face with one large hand, instantly shutting you up. He had your chin cradled in his palm, his skin warm and deliciously calloused against yours, those dark eyes boring into you like twin black flames. There was fury there, yes, but there was even more lust present. You could smell it on him, and even more tellingly, you could feel the hard length of him pressed against your lower stomach, through the fabric of his _kama_.

“Think you’re funny, do you? Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here, girl?” Boba snarled, and the hand that wasn’t grasping your chin trailed down your belly and began roughly pushing your pants down, followed without pause by your underwear, which he left rucked around your lower thighs. You knew what was coming then, and you groaned deep in your throat despite the terror coursing through your veins. Your knees buckled and you sank down the wall an inch or two, causing Boba to tighten his grip on your chin, inadvertently knocking the back of your head against the stone behind you.

“No, no, please, I swear I’ll be good, Boba, I _swea_ -” Your begging was stifled by a scream as he forcibly shoved two fingers into your opening - no warning, no prep, nothing - and began pumping them in and out, swirling the pad of his thumb harshly against your clit, making you let out another little shriek at the combined friction. You were already growing wet around Boba’s fingers as he continued his ministrations, adding another finger as your walls gradually loosened up, accommodating the sudden intrusion. The only sounds were your harsh, panting breaths, and the obscene squelching as Boba savagely pistoned his digits in and out of you, until you attempted to wrench your face out of his hold, to watch him working your cunt. Boba didn’t like that - he tightened his grip, almost to the point of pain, and readjusted his grasp on you so that you couldn’t even turn your head.

“Look at me while I’m fucking you with my fingers, princess.” Boba ordered, his voice steady and stern, not at all as if he currently had you riding his digits, your hips jutting back and forth both from your own shallow ruts and the force of his own movements against you. With a savage grunt, Boba plunged his fingers even deeper into you, the pads of his index and middle fingers finally pressing against that sweet spot deep inside of you. You wailed in earnest, not caring how loud you were being, daring the entire building to hear you and come running, solely focused on the feeling of Boba Fett pushing and kneading at the spongy bump inside of you.

The feeling struck like a bolt of lightning preceding a thunderstorm. The pleasure swelled out of the blue to a crescendo, tipping you over the edge only moments after Boba had begun his assault on your g-spot, the sensation of needing to urinate overwhelming your senses. You attempted to warn Boba but the words only came out as pure gibberish, his hard gaze unchanged, a rumble of satisfaction the only sign that he was enjoying himself as he brought you to a devastating climax. The roll of your orgasm ripped through your lower body and the room went white for a moment, all air escaping your lungs as your legs gave out underneath you, the only thing holding you up being Boba’s hard grip on your chin, leaving you dangling until your soles found purchase on the floor once again.

You let out a high, keening whine as you felt yourself gush around his fingers, your arousal dripping down your legs and pooling thickly in Boba’s palm. Spraying outwards to coat both your bunched panties and his pants with each additional thrust of his fingers, the stream of ejaculate tapered off after a few moments, but Boba still continued to fuck you with his hand. He began curling his fingers upwards and pulling you towards him by your pussy, and a scream ripped through your throat from the overstimulation after such a devastating orgasm.

You were crying now from the force of his movements as well as the mixture of pain and pleasure as Boba continued to milk you towards a second climax, fat tears rolling down your face, sobs mingled with whimpers of ecstasy and pleas for him to stop, that you were sorry for mouthing off, that you’d be good from now on. You garnered no sympathy, of course, just stony silence, coupled with the wet sounds of your own juices sloshing between Boba’s fingers, coating his hand, running down his arm.

 _“Easy there, little one.”_ Boba finally growled in response, raising his eyebrows and tilting his chin downward to gaze sternly into your eyes, warning you. You were a fucking mess, sweating and weeping and drooling onto the fingers that squeezed your face, and he was as composed as ever, unmoving, as still as if he were made of durasteel. The only movement you could sense was his arm pumping up and down, back and forth, out of the corner of your eye, his shoulder ever so slightly shaking from the exertion.

The combination of his voice and the way he was twisting his fingers inside of you - scissoring the digits, speeding up and slowing down within seconds, pinching and rolling your clit between his fingers as he continued to fuck into you - sent you over the edge for a second time, even more apocalyptic than the first. The room spun and fire seemed to coarse straight down your spine into your cunt, an almost impossible level of pressure being released from your loins all at once. You didn’t think you’d ever squirted this hard in your _life_ , and never twice in such a short period of time.

You let out a hoarse bellow as the second orgasm hit you, Boba swearing loudly and his fingers all but being ripped from within you, the force of your contractions as well as the second surge of ejaculation from your core pushing him out of you. Boba took a step back, watching you slide down the wall into a heap on the floor, a puddle of your own slick beneath you, your head lolling as you swam in post-orgasmic bliss, your senses completely overwhelmed. How close you came to blacking out in earnest should have scared you, but you could only see Boba’s face in your mind, the fierce determination and need written across his features as he’d wrung your orgasms out of you. Fucked out and satisfied, you gave a blissful hum and cracked an eye open to see Boba lapping at his glistening fingers, sucking your cum from the digits as if it were a prized delicacy.

You felt him grasp you by your upper arms and hoist you back to your feet, giving your abused pussy a sharp slap as he looked you up and down, eliciting a yelp from your raspy throat. The ghost of a smile touched the corners of his mouth, and he brushed the tears from your cheeks with a gentle thumb.

“Well done, precious thing. Now maybe you’ll remember what happens when you talk back to me.” Boba cooed sweetly, then turned on his heels and swept from the room without another word, leaving you to fix your clothes and clean yourself up.

If those were the consequences, you thought maybe you’d have to be a brat to this formidable bounty hunter of yours more often.


End file.
